Cindersami: A Magnificent Play!
by flynfreako
Summary: The great director Misato gets the Muyo cast to perform her version of Cinderella.
1. Introduction

_GRRRR, guess i have to do the stupid disclaimer that nobody ever reads... well okay. I don't own any of these Tenchi Muyo characters. I must not be a real fan, cuz i don't know the people who do, 'cept for Pioneer oO I do, however, own the director Misato. _

_Also, this story is my first... and I wrote it about 4 years ago. So if it sucks, blame my younger self. _

_Now that that's out of the way...

* * *

_

**The Tenchi Muyo Cast in CINDERSAMI**

**Misato:** Konnichiwa, ladies and gentlemen! My name is Misato Ikari! I have access to every character in over 20 animes! (smiles) Of course I take advantage of this, as you probably already know, and have them act in different plays for me!

Well today's show, as you can see, is based on Cinderella. It is starring the cast of Tenchi Muyo, and is titled "Cindersami".

I will now introduce the cast.

**INTRODUCTION**

**Misato:** Playing the evil (ahem) step-father, is Kagato.

**Kagato**: (bows)

**Misato:** Uh, yes... And the evil step-sisters - Aeka and Ryoko!

**Aeka/Ryoko**: WHAT!

**Aeka**: I could understand why you would pick that demon! But I am hardly ugly!

**Ryoko**: Yeah, to a bullfrog...

**Aeka**: Why you-

**Misato:** Come on now! I never said "ugly", I said "evil"! And you two have to be the step-sisters cuz you fight all the time like them! You'll hardly have to act!

**Ryoko**: Oh _YEAH!_ Being evil is sooo much fun!

**Aeka**: Well... as long as I still get to act like a princess!

**Misato**:..Like wear expensive clothing and sit on your butt all day while someone else works? Yep, you still get to do that.

**Aeka**: ...

**Misato:** Okay.

Playing the part of the Fairy Godmother is Washu!

**Washu:** "Little" Washu!

**Misato**: But...

**Washu:** (pouts) I won't be in your play if I can't be wittle!

**Misato:** (sigh) Okay.

Playing the part of the Fairy Godmother is "Little" Washu.

Playing the Prince is, of course, Tenchi Masaki!

**Tenchi:** (looks embarrassed) Well, um...

**Ryoko**: What? No fair! I want to be Cinderella!

**Aeka**: I should be Cinderella! I'm the only one for Tenchi!

**Ryoko**: Under whose rules? I saw him first!

**Misato**: (Rolls eyes) Well gee, the name of the play is "Cinder**_sami_**"! I wonder who is playing Cinderella!

**Aeka/Ryoko**: SASAMI?

**Ryoko:** But she's just a kid!

**Aeka**: That is perverted! I will not stand for-

**Misato:** Oh come on! Who can deny that this role is perfect for her? You guys kinda treat her like Cinderella sometimes, anyway.

NOW.

The star of the show is Sasami! Playing the part of Cindersami!

**Sasami:** (blushes & curtsies)

**Misato:** (smiles) Playing the part of the King and the Duke are Yosho and Nobuyuki!

**Washu**: (to herself) Getting the pervert to be the duke, eh? That's going to be interesting!

**Misato:** And last, but not least, we have Mihoshi as the narrator!

Now let's get started!

(they all walk backstage and the light dims)


	2. Act One

_Nope, still don't own the characters... except for the wonderful director Misato!

* * *

_

**SCENE ONE**

**Mihoshi**: (walks onstage with script and trips) AAAAHH! (blushes and stands up mumbles) Oh, this is so _embarrassing! _I've never been so embarrassed in my life!

**Yosho**: (from prompter's box) Mihoshi! Your lines!

**Mihoshi:** Oh, oh yes! (faces audience) Cindersami was a cheerful maiden who lived with her evil step-father and evil step-sisters. Her life had been very good until her beautiful and kind mother got sick and, oh my! and, and, died. After that, her step-father and sisters made her life very hard by being cruel to her besides making her do all the chores from sun-up to sun-down. starts (crying) Poor Cindersami... Oh! uh, they would call her Cindersami because they made her sleep in the hearth among the cinders! (sob) Oh that is just horrible! That poor little girl! WAAAA!

**Yosho:** (from prompter box) Mishoshi!

**Mihoshi:** (sniffs and nods) Scene One! (walks offstage)

The curtains pull back.

(voices are heard from backstage)

**Aeka:** But I don't want to be the daughter of a horrible sadistic criminal like him, pretend or not!

**Sasami:** ...but Aeka!

**Ryoko**: Hey! Aeka's actually right for once! I'm not gonna pretend that psycho's my _dad!_

**Misato: **Uh, excuse me ladies and gentleman, we seem to be having some TECHNICAL difficulties right now... (walks offstage)

(shouting and things being whacked around and pulvarizedare heard)

**Misato: **Now get out there and perform!

(ryoko and aeka trip onto the stage)

**Ryoko**: Boy, you sure looked stupid back there, Aeka! (does an impression) "EEEK! The director's gone insane! Help me, help me!"

**Aeka:** Well at least I wasn't hiding from Kagato behind a curtain!

(they start shouting at each other)

**Yosho**: (from prompter's box) Girls! Your lines!

**Aeka/Ryoko**: Shut up!

**Yosho**: Tenchi!

**Tenchi**: (sees Misato's red glowing eyes from behind a curtain backstage) Uhhhh...

**Aeka/Ryoko:** Yes?

**Tenchi**: You better say your lines...

(stop fighting)

**Step-Ryoko**: Ugh! Where's my breakfast! I'm starving!

**Step-Aeka**: Just _look_ at my _dress_! It _obviously_ wasn't washed with Tide!

**S.Aeka/S.Ryoko**: Cindersami!

(sasami walks onstage dressed in a ragged dress)

**Cindersami:** Yes sisters?

**Step-Aeka:** Cindersami! Just look at this dress!

**Cindersami**: (looks)

**Step-Aeka:** And it's _smell_!

**Cindersami:** (smells)

**Step-Aeka:** Really, Cindersami, I thought you would've known by now that I only want my royal attire cleansed with Tide, not some cheap, smelly, no-good laundry soap such as you've used on _this_ dress!

**Aeka**: I'm sorry, but I think my part was written by Mojo Jojo... uh... Misato?

**Misato: (**rolls her eyes) Sorry Aeka. ANYWAY.,..

**Cindersami:** (sigh) I'm sorry. I'll remember next time...

**Aeka:** (exits)

**Step-Ryoko:** Cindersami, what about breakfast!

**Cindersami:** (puts steak, eggs, a stack of pancakes, bacon, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice on the table)

**Step-Ryoko:** Uh, Cindersami?

**Cindersami:** Yes, sister?

**Step-Ryoko:** What do you think ofthat tiny, limp piece of bacon?

**Cindersami**: (looks at it, then pokes it with a fork. It flops around a bit._ (**A/N**>It's posessed!)_

**Step-Ryoko**: Next time, I want the whole pig!

**Cindersami:** (sigh) I'm sorry. I'll remember next time...

**Step-Ryoko**: Heh, you better! (grabs food and disappears backstage)

(cindersami starts scrubbing the floor. ken-ohki and ryo-ohki enter)

**BACKSTAGE**

**Aeka:** You got Ken-ohki?

**Misato: **Yeah, I borrowed him from Nagi for this small part.

**ONSTAGE**

**Cindersami:** I wonder why they're so mean to me all the time! You two are my only friends! Come here, Meow-Meow and Bob.

**BACKSTAGE**

**Ryoko/Aeka:** WHAT!

**Ryoko:** Meow-Meow...

**Aeka**:... and... and, _Bob_!

**Misato: (**shugs) Well, you guys don't know how hard it is to name things!

**Kagato**: (to himself) Bob?

**Misato: **Hey! That was your cue, Kagato!

**Kagato:** Oh, yes... (walks onstage)

**ONSTAGE**

**Step- Kagato:** What are those ragged _creatures_ doing in here, Cindersami! Are you looking to change your name, would you like that? Something such as, _Spoiled Brat_, maybe? Because that is what you are going to be called if you do as you please. _(**A/N>** Oooo, what a threat!)_

Now get doing the laundry and the dishes, clean all 130 rooms, mow the entire lawn... twice, slaughter a few pigs forRyoko's breakfast... and... do Aeka's homework!

(audience gasps...homework!)

**Kagato:**(starts to exit)

**Cindersami:** (mouth agape) But step-father...!

**Step-Kagato:** (turns around) and get those things OUT, or we will have them for dinner. (grins evily and exits)

**Cindersami:** Ooooh! I"m so sorry Meow-Meow... and Bob... but you're going to have to leave. (sob) Step-father will probably really eat you if you stay here.

**BACKSTAGE**

**Kagato:** No I would NOT. I would make them into my slave ships.

(everyone rolls their eyes)

(curtains close, Mihoshi walks onto stage)

**Mihoshi:** Cindersami was a cheerful maiden who lived with her evil step-father and evil step-sisters. Her life had been very good until her beau-

**Misato: **GRRRR! (grabs script away, turns a couple of pages, hands it back, and points to a spot on the script walks away mumbling)

**Mihoshi:** Oh, uh, SCENE TWO.

Meanwhile, in the castle...

* * *

****

**Flynfreako:** **That's it for this chapter! **

**No more update until I get at least 5 reviews! XD muwahahah!**

**C'mon people... it's not that hard! I've only been herefor a month and I've already reviewed 52 stories! XD (personally, I'm shocked I've read that much oo)**


	3. Scene Two

_Well... I finally got my 5 reviews! HORRAY FOR IMOTO-CHAN! XD_

_...and thanks to everyone else XD I was worried nobody would read this O.o_

* * *

**SCENE TWO**

(curtains go up and Mihoshi walks offstage)

(Nobuyuki is pacing back, and forth looking at a magazine, while Yosho sits in a chair.)

**Duke Nobuyuki:** It's really time Prince Tenchi got married! (turns a page)

**King Yosho:** (nods)

**Duke Nobuyuki**: He shouldn't be keeping all those pretty young maidens in the kingdom waiting.

**King Yosho:** (nods)

**Duke Nobuyuki:** And you know you aren't getting any younger... Sometimes I wonder if you're gonna make it to Prince Tenchi's wedding day...

**King Yosho:** (nods)

**Duke Nobuyuki:** (turns magazine around for a while) sigh He didn't want any of the _princesses_ we had him meet. I wonder what kind of girl he'd want... turns page OOOO! I think I know!

**King Yosho:** (glances at the Duke's mag and shakes his head) (grabs it and throws it out the window)

**Duke Nobuyuki:** HEY-!

**King Yosho:** (glares at him) YES!

**Nobuyuki:** I have an idea on how to get him married! (looks around) A swimsuit contest!

(everyone falls over)

**Misato**: That's NOT in the script!

**King Yosho:** (gets up) Duke Nobuyuki, I don't think that would work for Prince Tenchi.

**Duke Nobuyuki:** (shrugs) Well, I tryed.

**King Yosho:** I think that a ball would be more effective...

**Duke Nobuyuki:** Yeah, and we'll invite ALL the girls in the WHOLE kingdom!

**King Yosho**: Yes, put up a notice immediantly!

(curtains close)

**BACKSTAGE**

**Misato: **Where is Mihoshi!

**Aeka:** Uh, Misato-san... I think she said something about food...

**Misato: **WHAT!

**Sasami:** I tryed to tell her to wait, but...

**Misato: **AAAGGH! Tenchi! Go find her, _I'll _go on!

**Tenchi:** (sigh) Alright...

* * *

_Just a quick little chapter... I'll put the next one up right after this one._


	4. Scene Three

**SCENE THREE**

**Misato:** And so.. the news eventually reached Cindersami's household...

**Step-Ryoko:** OOOO, what's this? A _ball_?

**Step-Aeka:** Lemme see that! A royal ball? To determine who shall marry Prince Tenchi!

**Step-Ryoko:** The prince, really? Oh!

**Step-Aeka:** (laughs) Of course you know who he shall pick...!

**S. Ryoko:** Yeah, ME!

**S. Aeka:** Who, in their right mind, would EVER pick YOU?

**Cindersami:** (to herself) I wonder what I'll wear...

**S. Ryoko/S.Aeka:** _WHAT?_

**S. Ryoko:** Who says YOU'RE coming?

**S. Aeka:** Yes, you are far too young.

**Cindersami:** (points to notice) But it says "all ages"!

**S. Aeka:** Yes, well, I think we know what's best for you...

**S. Ryoko:** Yeah, listen to your elders!

**Cindersami**: But...

**S.Ryoko:** DAD!

**S.Aeka:** FATHER!

**Step-Kagato:** What is it?

**S. Aeka:** It's about the ball tonight...

**S. Ryoko: **Cindersami thinks she can come too!

**Cindersami**: .. But it says "all ages"!

(Kagato takes the notice and looks at it)

**Step-Kagato:** Yes, it DOES say "all ages", but it also says "as long as it doesn't compromise with bedtime hours". The ball starts at 8:30, and since you go to bed at 9:00, well I just don't se how you could make it.

Besides, you have nothing to wear, don't tell me you'd want to go in THAT! (nods at her ragged dress)

**Cindersami:** But I could borrow a dress from one of my sisters and take a nap tomorrow!

**Step-Kagato**: The answer is still no. There will be plenty of other balls, don't worry... Now get back to work.

(Sasami walks offstage)

**Step-Kagato**: Her obedience disgusts me.

**S. Aeka**: Oh! It's later than we thought!

**S. Ryoko**: We better get going!

**Step-Kagato:** Yes. You girls know what to do, right? Get Prince Tenchi to propose, then you can marry him and kill his father. When that's done, you can kill Prince Tenchi, and we will rule the kingdom! (starts laughing evily and puts his arms around the girls who have an expression of pure terror on their faces)

(curtain goes down)

**INTERMISSION**

**BACKSTAGE**

**Aeka:** K-kill Tenchi?

**Ryoko:** I won't do it!

**Misato: **Well of course not, read the script!

**Ryoko:** (grabs script reads) HEY! He wasn't supposed to head-lock us like that!

**Kagato:** (grins evily) Yes, it seems that I got a bit carried away...

**Aeka/Ryoko**: UGH!

**Misato: **Has Tenchi come back with Mihoshi yet?

(everyone shakes their heads)

**Misato: **Where in the world... I hope she gets back before intermission is over! (looks at watch) 10 minutes. Hmmm... You guys can go get a drink or whatever if you want to. Just don't leave the building like Mihoshi did.

(they nod and disperse)

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

**Misato: **(looks around) Good, everyone's back...except... UGH! Mihoshi and Tenchi!

(thinks) Maybe I SHOULD have used the cast from Shin Tenchi, instead. Then Kiyone or Sakuya coulda been the narrator... (sigh) but then I wouldn't have been able to use Kagato, and he's SUCH a good evil step-father...

(out loud) Oh well.

* * *

_Alright... that's enought new chapters for today!_

_This time I'll only need 2 new review to update...! _


	5. Scene Four

_Wow! I got those two reviews really fast! _

_Thank you to _**Ryu-Zero-Rei**! _That's so nice of you ;;_

_Also, thank you to _**rurouni madness-battousai obsession**! _I bet you weren't as difficult to work with as Washu XD_

**

* * *

**

**SCENE FOUR**

(lights dim)

**Misato: **And so, Cindersami was left all alone, crying in her bed of ashes... until-

(curtain opens and Misato walks offstage thinking "oh yeah, i'm SUCH a good writer!")

(Little Washu appears)

**Washu-mother:** Why're you crying?

**Cindersami:** Who are YOU? How did you get in?

**Washu-mother:** Well, I'm not your fairy godmother, if THAT'S what you're thinking.

**BACKSTAGE**

**Misato: (**jaw drops open) WHAAAAAT!

**ONSTAGE**

**Cindersami: **(looks confused)

**Washu-mother:** Magic is so over-rated! You can do so much more with science!

**Cindersami:** (just stares)

**Washu-mother**: I'm your _scientifical-genius-_godmother! And I'm gonna get you to that ball.

**Cindersami:** Really? Oh thank you scientifical-genius-godmother!

(Keyboard appears and Washu starts typing)

**Washu-mother:** Okay now, let's see... We need this, and this, and that would be nice...and-

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**Washu-mother:** There we go! (uncovers her creation)

**Cindersami:** What is it?

**Washu-mother:** It's a new high-tech vehical! Better than a limo and quite stylish too, I might add!

**Cindersami**: But... I can't drive-

**Washu-mother:** That's NOT a problem! Check it out. (grins)

**Cindersami**: (looks in)

**Washu-mother**: See this button right here? Push that to make it go and it'll automatically take you to the ball!

**Cindersami:** WOW!

**Washu-mother: **Well, guess that's it. Have fun!

**Cindersami**: Uh, Scientifical-Genius-Godmother..

**Washu-mother:** Yes?

**Cindersami**: (looks at her dress)

**Washu-mother**: Eh? I'm sorry, but I'm a scientist, not a seamstress!

**BACKSTAGE **

**Misato: **UGH! (holds her head) Hand Washu the dress!

**Aeka:** (scoots dress under the curtain) Excuse me... Miss Washu...

**ONSTAGE**

**Washu:** (picks up dress) THIS is supposed to be the BEAUTIFUL dress!

**Misato: **On MY budget, yes!

**Washu-mother**: (shakes head) (puts a flower on Sasami) Okay, now touch the center, Cindersami.

**Cindersami:** (touches the middle of the flower and bright light surrounds her)

**Audience:** OOOOO! AAAAA!

(Light disappears and Sasami is wearing a beautiful dress)

**Washu-mother:** (makes a mirror appear) Take a look at yourself, why don'tcha?

**Cindersami:** WOW! Thank you so much!

**Washu-mother:** Just remember that when the flower fades, your normal clothing will be back. I still haven't worked out all the kinks in the invention yet, got it?

**Cindersami: **Yep! I'll remember! (giggles) Thank you again!

(She climbs into the vehical and drives offstage)

(curtains close)

**BACKSTAGE**

**Misato: **What was THAT! You completely changed my script!

**Washu:** I made it BETTER! And I don't think I left anything out, did I?

**Misato: **That's not the POINT! I worked hard on it, and then you just go and change it around!

**Washu:** (frowns) Isn't it time for the next scene.

**Misato: ...**And Mihoshi isn't back. I hope TENCHI at least-

(The doors burst open and Tenchi comes running in, Mihoshi-less)

**Tenchi:** I found her in Pizza Hut (_**A/N**: Don't own!_), but before I could talk to her, she got into her ship and took off!

**Misato:** (whacks her head) I Think I'm Going to SCREAM... (walks onstage)

* * *

_Well... since I got those two reviews so quickly last time I'm not going to update until I get 5 again! Muwahahah!_

_Yes, I know it sounds evil... but there's only about 2 more chapters left! So... REVIEW! XDD_


	6. Scene Five

_Thank you to _**Ryu-Zero-Rei**! _You make me so happy that you like this story that much! I'm sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner for you ;;_

* * *

**SCENE FIVE**

**Misato:** Cindersami arrived at the ball. No one recognized her because she was wearing a new hairstyle!

(exits, curtains go up)

**Cindersami:** Wow! It's so pretty here! I wonder if I'll get to see the prince... (looks around) I wonder where my sisters are! (giggles) (exits)

**BACKSTAGE**

**Aeka:** I wonder what Sasami looks like all dressed up...

**Ryoko:** Probably not TOO different...

**Aeka:** ... maybe...

**ONSTAGE**

**Misato:** And in another part of the ballroom, being introduced to the prince...

(Aeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Nobuyuki walk onstage)

**Duke**: And this is Aeka and Ryoko.

**S. Aeka:** (curtsies) I'm very pleased to meet you, Highness!

**S. Ryoko:** (hangs on him) I bet it's really lonely being a PRINCE, eh Tenchi?

**Prince Tenchi:** Well, I, uh...

**People at the Ball:** OOOO, Who's that girl? I don't know... Wow, look at that dress!

(Sasami walks onstage)

(Tenchi, Aeka, Ryoko, and Nobuyuki turn to look)

**Aeka:** (jaw drops)

**Ryoko:** Whoa! LOOK at THAT!

**Aeka:** She looks too grown-up! I won't stand for it!

**Ryoko:** You're just jealous!

**Prince Tenchi**: I must find out who she is...! (starts walking over to her)

**Ryoko:** (jaw drops) You're right! She DOES look too old for her age!

(they start to follow, but a large hook, like one that a shephard would use, pulls them off the stage and up to an angry Misato)

**Misato: **ERRRR! (very angry glare)

**Ryoko/Aeka:** (shrink back)

**ONSTAGE**

(Tenchi resumes walking over to Sasami)

(banging is heard backstage along with shouting and yelling)

**Prince Tenchi:** May I have this dance?

**Cindersami:** (giggles) Of course!

(music starts playing and they start dancing)

**Tenchi:** Washu did a great job, that dress looks great on you!

**Sasami:** (giggles) Thank you, Tenchi! I like it, it's fun to act more like a princess again for a while!

**BACKSTAGE**

**Misato: **What is Washu doing?

**Ryoko**: (pouting from Misato's rampage)

**Aeka:** She said something about "the grand finale"...

**Misato:**..."The Grand Finale"?

**Ryoko:** (appears beside Misato) Yeah, the wedding scene or whatever.

**Misato: **But... (looks worried) I didn't WRITE a wedding scene! I couldn't fit a wedding dress and tuxedo into my budget, so i justdeliberately forgot about that part of the story!

**Ryoko:** (shrugs, back to pouting)

**ONSTAGE**

(the backround had changed to a balcony)

(Sasami and Tenchi are sitting on a bench)

**Prince Tenchi:** So, what's your name?

**Cindersami:** ... (looks down and notices her flower is fading) (stands up)

**Cindersami:** Oh! I have to leave now...!

**Prince Tenchi:** But-

**Cindersami:** It was really great, butI HAVE to leave...

**Prince Tenchi:** But, I don't know where you live, how will I find you?

**Cindersami:** (hurries away)

**Prince Tenchi:** (starts to run after her but sees she lost one of her shoes, and picks it up) Miss! Miss, you dropped your shoe!

**Sasami:** (offstage) That's okay, you can keep it!

**Misato:**...(shakes her head) Man! What great actors I have...

(curtains close)


End file.
